Thanksgiving
by EVAN AAML
Summary: Ash and the gang go to Pallet for Thanksgiving, AAML, late like Halloween, but still good.


''As we join our heroes on another adventure to Pallet town, tensions begin and another fight brews''.

''Are we there yet!?'', Misty asked yelling. ''Almost, hold on for a sec!'', Ash yelled back. ''Ah jeez, were we go again!'', Brock said depressed. ''Pikachu'', Pikachu said sadly. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi have all been traveling in the Johto region and have decided to take a break from training to go to Pallet town to celebrate Thanksgiving. But as usual, they seem to have lost their way. ''You always get us lost doing this! I though you said you knew this area like the back of your hand!'', Misty yelled. Ash of coarse, shot back. ''I do!'', Ash yelled. He then looked at the back of his hand and thought of something. ''What is it?'', Brock asked. Ash continued to look at his hand. ''When did I get this scratch on my hand?'', Ash asked. Everyone then collasped. ''Oh Ash your impossible!'', Misty yelled.

''Yeah I know!'', Ash said laughing slightly while putting his hand behind his head. Misty failed to see the humor in this and sent Ash flying with her mallet. Ash flew forward and crashed on a hill. When the others found him, he stood up and looked down the hill. ''Well, I guess it was a good thing Misty hit me with her mallet after all!'', Ash said. Ash then pointed past the hill to the town of Pallet.

''Well, Ash was right!'', Misty said slightly shocked. ''It looks like somebody owes Ash an apology!'', Brock said playfully to Misty. Misty then started to slightly panic, for she never like apologizing, especially to Ash. ''Do I have to?'', Misty asked. Brock gave her a stern look that ment yes. ''Oh OK...Ash...I'm'', Misty said before being interupted. ''It's OK Misty, I know you hate apologizing so you don't have to, honestly, it's alright'', Ash said. ''But before anything else happens, I say we hurry up and get to my house, I'm starving!'', he continued. Everyone sweatdropped as Ash ran down the hill.

''Oh Ash, always forgiving...and hungry. Those are some of the many things I love about him'', Misty thought to herself blushing. Brock noticed the blush and smirked, this caused Misty to turn away and follow Ash down the hill. Eventually, everyone caught up to Ash and continued to head to Ash's house. As they walked, they notticed the scenery. The leaves made everything look somewhat dead yet peaceful. The cool air and crisp smell was also notticed. ''Even though Thanksgiving isn't my favorite holiday, I love the scenery at this time of year!'', Ash said. ''I agree. Your eyes display the scene well you know'', Misty said. Ash and Misty then staired at each other. ''You think so?'', Ash asked. Misty nodded. ''Yes, very much so'', Misty said. She then staired at Ash more and blushed, which Ash returned. Before anything else could happen to make them blush more, Ash stopped, realizing that they had reached their destination.

''Well, we're here!'', Ash said. ''Pika!'', Pikachu said joyfully. ''Togeprri!'', Togepi chrilled. ''Hey Ash, did you happen to tell everyone that we were coming?'', Brock asked. ''Yeah, you have a dendensy of not doing that'', Misty said. ''Yeah I told them, well mom anyway. But I'm sure she told everyone by now, I also tols some...other people'', Ash said. Everyone looked curious at these words. ''Who are these other people?'', Misty asked. ''You'll find out soon enough, now let's get in!'', Ash said. Misty and Brock were still wondering who these other people could be, but walked up to the front door with Ash and opened it.

''We're here! Pika! Toge!'', everyone said. Ash's mother then ran into the living room to greet them. ''Why hello everyone! It's so good to see you all again!'', Mrs.Ketchum said cheerfully. She then gave everyone a hug. ''It's good to see you too mom! So where is everyone?'', Ash asked. ''Well their getting ready for Thanksgiving of coarse! But while we wait, tell me about your journey, and Ash, I want to know...are you changing your you-know-whats everyday?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. Ash then blushed madly in embarassment. ''MOM!'', Ash yelled. Misty and Brock stiffled a giggle, trying not to embarass Ash anymore. Pikachu on the other hand fell off of Ash's shoulder and fell on the ground laughing insainly. Togepi, ( not knowing what anyone was talking about ), simply chirped happily.

So after the embarassing moment, everyone sat down and talked about what's been happening over the last few monthes. When everyone finished, Mrs.Ketchum got up and walked into the Kitchen, everyone soon followed. ''What's that smell, it's wonderful!'', Brock asked sniffing the air. Why thank you Brock, it's the food that I'm making for the diner. I've got the turkey, cranberries, and a few pies'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''All the tables are set up outside and the food's almost done, we have some people here already'', she continued. ''Alright, all of our family and friends in one place!'', Ash said happily putting his arms around Misty and Brock's necks. After he said this, Misty and Brock frowned. ''What's the matter?'', Ash asked concerned.

''Well you see Ash, we'd love to stay...but'', Misty said. ''We have to go to our families to celebrate...sorry'', Brock finished. As gloomy as they felt, Ash just giggled. ''No you don't!'', Ash said cheerfully. Brock and Misty then looked confused. Ash and his mother then looked at each other and grinned. ''Should we tell them?'', Ash asked. ''I think it'd be better if we showed them!'', Mrs.Ketchum answered. This time, Pikachu and Togepi joined in on the confusment. ''Look outside'', Ash told them. They then walked outside the back Kitchen door. Misty and Brock then became filled with joy at what they saw in front of them.

At one of the long tables set up was Brock's brothers and sisters being watched by his father. At another table was Misty's three sisters helping with the decorating. They then noticed Ash, Misty, and Brock and waved to them. ''All of our families are here!'', Brock said happily. ''But how?'', Misty asked. Ash then chuckled. ''These were the other people I told you about. I guessed you would have to leave to visit them, so I asked them to come here!'', Ash said happily. Misty and Brock then thanked Ash and hugged him. ''Woah, take it easy, besides, don't you have families to say hi to?'', he asked. Misty and Brock then agreed and ran to their families. Brock ran up to his family and opened his arms, expecting a hug, but got dog-piled by his brothers and sisters instead. His father then hugged him cheerfully. Meanwhile, Misty ran up to her sisters to greet them. They all hugged each other and talked about what's happened. After that, the girls whispered something in Misty's ear, which made her blush. They then staired at Ash and while the girls waved, Misty blushed more, which her sisters thought was funny. Ash was curious as to what they were talking about, but felt it was better to stay out of it. After they said their hellos, Misty and Brock joined up with Ash again as they headed to Prof.Oak's lab to visit.

After an uneventful walk, they finally reached the lab. They then walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. When it opened, a teenager with a head band on that looked to be about Brock's age appeared. ''Hey guys! Long time-no see!'', the boy said. ''Hey Tracy!'', everyone answered. Just then, a humungus purple slime with eyeballs and arms covered Tracy. ''AH! Muk I'm sure your glad to see Ash and his friends, but you don't have to bury me to get to them'', Tracy yelled trying to get Muk off of him. Everyone then laughed. When Muk finally got off of Tracy, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi entered the building. Tracy then led them up a fleet of stairs into a sitting area. When they got there, they notticed another teenager working on what appeared to be costumes.

''Gary!?'', Ash yelled in shock. Gary then looked over and notticed Ash and his friends. He too was in shock as he sat up. ''Ash!? What are you doing here!?'', Gary asked shocked. ''I should be asking you the same question'', Ash replied. I came here to celebrate of coarse! Though I suppose that's why your here too?'', Gary asked. They all nodded. ''OK, I'll go tell Prof.Oak your here, later', Tracy said. He then left the room. Misty then notticed the costumes. ''Hey Gary, what are those?'', Misty asked pointing to the costumes. Gary then picked them up to show them. ''The're our traditional Thanksgiving day costumes'', Gary said showing them the outfits. The costumes were all pretty much the same, ( except for the boy and girl differences ). Brock was the first to mention what they were. ''Indians and Pilgrims huh?'', Brock wondered. Ash then acted as htough as he remembered something. ''What!? We're still wearing those!?'', Ash asked shocked. Everyone except Gary looked at him in bewilderment.

''Ash, what are you talking about?'', Misty asked. ''Every Thanksgiving, we're forced to wear those stupid costumes!'', Ash explained. ''It's our tradition! You know we're supposed to wear them!'', Gary yelled. ''Oh calm down, I'll wear them. You know I wouldn't break tradition'', Ash said. Gary then calmed down. ''OK then, look for a costume in your size'', Gary said. So everyone looked, when they finished, everyone was dressed up. Ash and Misty were pilgrims and Brock was an indian. ''I feel ridiculous!'', Ash said depressed. ''Well, I guess I'll get used to it, but I agree'', Brock continued. ''I don't know, I think this is cute!'', Misty said cheerfully. Misty's costume was slightly different from Ash's since she was a girl. Pikachu and Togepi were Pokemon, Pikachu just wore a feather tied to a band while Togepi wore a pilgrim's hat. ''Don't worry, you look fine', Gary said. He too was a pilgrim. After they tried on their costumes, they took them off and headed downstairs. They then walked out in the back of the lab and found Prof.Oak feeding some Pokemon.

''Hey Prof.Oak!'', everyone said. Prof.Oak then notticed them. ''Why hello everyone, how are you?'', Prof.Oak asked as he stood up. ''We're fine Prof.Oak!'', Ash answered. Brock then looked around. ''Where's Tracy?'', Brock asked. ''Oh I sent him to drop off some stuff at the party, I'll be heading there shortly, I just have to finish feeding all of the Pokemon'', Prof.Oak said. ''Hey gramps, did you know they were coming?'', Gary asked refering to Ash and the gang. ''Why yes, of coarse!'', Prof.Oak replied. ''Man! No one tells me anything!'', Gary said angered. Everyone laughed.

After that, everyone, ( except Prof.Oak ), headed towards Ash's house. While they were heading there, they started to talk about their journies on Johto. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake. They looked down when the ground around them collasped. They then fell down a hole and landed on the ground in a pile.

''A hole!?, What's this doing here!?'', Ash asked. ''Why do you think?'', Misty asked in a sarcastic way. ''Team Rocket!'', Brock yelled sadly. ''What, their still following you!?'', Gary asked surprised. To answer his question, soon, a net with a long pole was extended into the hole, grabbed Pikachu, and pulled it's self out.

''Pikachu!'', Ash yelled. At the top of the hole was Team Rocket, laughing evily. ''Prepare for trouble, and make it double, to protect the world from devistation, to unite all peoples within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend out reach to the stars above! Jessie, James, Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!'', Jessie and James said. ''Meowth, that's right!'', Meowth finished. They then looked down into the hole and spoted everyone. ''Well, it looks like we got a hole filled with twerps here!'', Jessie said evily. ''Yes, it feels nice knowing that for once, we'll get Pikachu!'', James said. Meowth then smacked James in the head. ''You's don't need to tell everyone about it!'', Meowth said.

''Give me back Pikachu!'', Ash demanded. Team Rocket simply stuck their tongues out in reply. ''Why do you have to do this!?'', Misty asked. ''And even on a holiday!'', Brock said. Team Rocket then stumbled on their words and looked down at them. ''What did you say?'', Jessie asked. ''Why are you doing this on a holiday?'', Brock replied in a curious and confused way. ''A holiday?'', James said surprised.''Yeah...it's Thanksgiving'', Brock said rather confused. ''You guys honestly didn't know it was Thanksgiving today?'', Misty asked. ''No! We're to busy trying to catch Pikachu to know these things!'', Meowth said. Team Rocket then started to jump up and down in a torment. ''What's going on?'', Ash asked. ''Arrgghh! We don't steal on holidays!'', Jessie said. ''You can have Pikachu back'', James said depressed. He then lowered the net into the hole and Pikachu jumped out.

After about a minute, everyone got out of the hole. They then notticed Team Rocket walking away gloomfully. Ash ran up to them to talk. ''You know, if you can't steal om holidays...then your welcome to join us'', Ash said. Team Rocket turned in shock. ''You's mean it?'', Meowth asked. ''Of coarse!'', Misty said cheerfully next to Ash. Team Rocket then pulled each other into a huddle and started to talk to themselves. They then broke the huddle and agreed. So Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Gary, and now Team Rocket, all headed to the diner.After about 5 minutes, they reached Ash's house. Team Rocket went inside to look around, ( under Mrs.Ketchum's supervision ), while everyone else was outside helping. While they were working, Misty's sisters walked up to Misty.

''Like Misty!'', Daisy said to get her attention. Misty looked to her sisters ''Like, while you were gone, guess who got here!'', Lilly said. Misty wondered for a bit and gave up. ''You can like come out now!'', Voilet yelled behind herself. Suddenly, a tall, blue-eyed, black-haired boy walked out from behind a bush. ''Evan!, ( guess who again! Just like Halloween! )'', Misty yelled in glee. She then ran up to give him a hug. Ash and Brock notticed this and went to investigate. Brock then notticed that Ash seemed a little worried. ''You OK Ash?'', Brock asked. Ash looked up to him and tried to hide his face. ''Yeah, I'm fine, just...a little worried'', Ash said.

Ash and Brock then reached everyone. ''Ash, Brock, I would like you to meet Evan!'', Misty said. Evan then held out his hand to shake. ''Misty's and the girl's cousin'', Evan said introducing himself. Brock then notticed that Ash sighed in relief and his worried look disappeared. ''I went to Cerulean a few days ago as a surprise for the girls for Thanksgiving, but when I got there, there was a sign on the door saying that you were all in Pallet Town for Thanksgiving, so I got here as fast as I could'', Evan said. He then looked at Ash and Brock. ''So I'm guessing your the love sick Pokemon breeder/cook named Brock?'', he asked. Brock simply laughed and agreed. ''Don't worry, I know how you feel, infact, I brought some friends over that i met in Pallet that you might like'', Evan said as he pointed to a table. At the table was a Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. ''Misty! I'm liking your cousin already!'', Brock said as he ran over to flirt with the girls.

Evan then walked up to Ash. ''And you must be Ash, Misty's told me alot about you'', Evan said. They then shook hands. ''Did she really?'', Ash asked. Evan nodded. ''Oh, and congradulations Ash!'', Evan said. Ash and Misty stood there confused. ''On what?'', Ash asked. ''On becoming Misty's boyfriend of coarse!'', Evan said. Ash and Misty then jumped up in a panic. ''WERE NOT DATING!'', Ash and Misty said in protest blushing madly. They looked at each other and blushed more. ''Then how come...'', Evan said thinking. He then turned to the sensational sisters. ''Are you girls telling me lies again!?'', Evan asked. ''No of coarse not! Well, gotta go bye!'', the girls said before running off. Evan sighed and turned back to Ash and Misty. ''I'm sorry, when I got here, they told me that you guys finally got together, cousins can be a pain, especially girl ones'', Evan said. Misty then recounted on what Evan said and realized something. ''Finally?...Hey! Are you saying something!?'', Misty asked yelling.

''Well duh! I mean, after how you described him to me and told me about him whenever we talked, you'd think you would have made a move by now!'', Evan said. Misty then became angry and hit Evan with her mallet, this sent Evan flying. ''I forgot about your temper!'', Evan yelled before disappearing in the clouds. Misty then walked away red from the blushing and anger. Ash just stood there, thinking.

After awhile, everyone was getting closer to being able to eat. Prof.Oak had finally showed up and gary handed out the Thanksgiving costumes to everyone. After some more incidents, such as Jame's pants catching on fire from the cooking, Brock's brothers and sisters going hunting with toy bow and arrows, ( they were hunting people ), and Evan landing from Misty's mallet, everyone was finally ready to eat. Before they started, everyone did some last-minute precautions. During this, Ash went to talk to Evan about something. When he finally found him, he started. ''Excuse me, Evan?'', Ash asked. Evan turned in response. ''Well I was thinking, remember when we were talking earlier and you mentioned how Misty talked about me and everything?'', Ash asked. ''Yes I do recall'', Evan said. ''Well...do you honestly think that Misty...likes me?'', Ash asked nervously.

Evan then sighed and motioned Ash to follow him. He then lead Ash to a tree no wheres near anyone. ''Ash, I want you to know this since I believe you have a pure heart and that you and Misty were ment to be together...She doesn't like you...she loves you'', Evan said. Ash reacted in a surprised way, but he expected this answer. ''OK thanks...I needed to know that'', Ash said quietly as though as it was to himself. Ash then stared at the ground thinking...and smiling. Evan notticed this. ''You love her don't you?'', Evan asked. Ash took this question by a slight surprise. ''I'm not an idiot Ash, there is more to me than meets the eye, and I can easily see your feelings'', he continued.

Ash understood this and smiled. ''Well since you put it that way...yes I love her...I love her more than life itself, and I've held it in for so long, to tell you the truth, your the first person I told, though I told Pikachu and Brock might have found out himself'', Ash said. Evan then put his hand on Ash's shoulder. ''Congraduations Ash! You've just proven yourself as a true Pokemon Master, and before you ask, yes Misty told me that, now listen closley. I told you how Misty feels, and you just told me your feelings, so you must confess to her before it's too late'', Evan warned. Ash nodded.

Both of them then went over to the tables. The seating order went along by costume, Indian to pilgrim and back to Indian. So Ash sat next to Brock and Evan, ( who was also an Indian ), and sat across from Misty. Pikachu and Togepi sat next to Mrs.Ketchum. After everyone was ready, they put their food on their plates and began. After about an hour or so, they finished, ( can't go into detail, too long ). It was then time to host the contests that Pallet Town had right after their Thanksgiving diner. Ash won the minicontest of who ate the most, which no one was surprised about. However, the biggest contest was about to start...which two people would get to use the wishbone?

The nominees were- Jessie and James, Pikachu and Togepi, and Ash and Misty. The winner would be decided by vote, so that their would be an equal chance. So everyone voted. Team Rocket didn't get alot because no one knew them and only got as many as they did because they helped. Pikachu and Togepi got quite an impressive number of votes, but not enough. Brock, his father, his brothers and sisters, the sensational sisters, Gary, Tracy, Prof.Oak, Mrs.Ketchum, Mr.Mime, ( Inever stick him in my stories, but I needed a vote or so ), Evan, and a few other people all voted for Ash and Misty. So naturally, they won.

They were then handed the wishbone. Misty looked like she knew what to wish for, but seemed nervous. Ash looked over to Evan, who nodded. They then walked up on a small platform and faced the crowd. When everyone was ready, they pulled on the wishbone, making their wish as they did. The pull didn't last long, but the result would be unforgetable, for in their hands, they each held an equal amount of bone...a tie.

''A tie!? Why I believe that's the first time that's ever happened!'', Mrs.Ketchum said shocked. ''So now what?'', Prof.Oak asked. ''Well I believe in legend that both of their wishes come true'', Evan answered. As everyone cheered, Ash and Misty stared at each other. Everyone then stopped cheering to hear what they wished for. ''So Ash...what did you wish for?'', Misty asked, hoping for one answer in particular. ''Well that depends'', Ash said. He then lifted his hand and put it on Misty's heart. Misty blushed as Ash felt her heart beat. He then removed his hand. ''Well by the feeling of your heart, I wished for the same thing you did'', Ash said. Everyone looked somewhat confused at this.

''And that would be...what?'', Misty asked for the sake of the everyone else. Ash simply smiled. ''This'', Ash answered. He then kissed Misty passinetelty on the lips. Everyone stood, ( or sat ), in complete shock except for Evn, who knew of this, Togepi, who's always happy, and Pikachu, who was proud of Ash. Everyone then became more shocked when Misty returned the kiss. Ash put his arms around Misty's waist while Misty put hers around Ash's neck. Everyone then looked at them in happiness. After awhile, they broke the kiss. Everyone then cheered. Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi ran up to them to congradulate them. After many more congradulations, almost everyone left. The only people left were Ash, Misty, brock, Gary, Tracy, Team Rocket, ( who were helping Mrs.Ketchum while trying to sneak away some food ), and Brock's and Misty's relatives, ( who were outside cleaning ). Everyone was watching tv in the house except Ash and Misty. ''Hey, where's Ash and Misty?'', Brock asked. ''Oh, the're upstairs. They took Pikachu and Togepi with them too, so I don't know what the're doing'', Tracy said. Of coarse, Ash and Misty were playing with their Pokemon, and holding hands in the process. They were loving every minute of it. Things were certainly going to be different now.

There, I'm finished with Thanksgiving. I apologize for the holiday lateness, but I wrote these in time for the holidays, not for Anyway, my next stoy on here is a Christmas one, but this Chritmas one is no ordinary one, especially with the unexpected guest, who isn't all he seems. It will be out soon, and believe you me, this one will be...magical.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
